


At the End of the Day

by Emony



Series: Dear Neela [9]
Category: E.R.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emony/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The return of movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End of the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tyniere](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tyniere).



> First posted 08 May 2007

It wasn't often these days that they got times like this. They were sitting, together, on the sofa in their new lounge in their new home. Could they really call it new anymore? They'd been here almost a year now. Well, the baby finally asleep in her cot was definitely new.

Ray was sprawled back against the right hand side of the sofa and she was curled up against him, the light from the TV flickering across both of their faces.

It was Friday night, movie night. It was the first movie night they had had in a good long while. They were picking back up a tradition that they'd had to leave by the wayside for the first few months of their daughter's life. It was a tradition that had started back when they were still just roomies.

The other tradition that went with the night was the Chinese takeout, the leftovers of which were lying all over the coffee table in front of them. Even the piece of paper from her fortune cookie, the one that said 'I love you', just like every one since the second one he'd made for her.

As the movie, Casino Royale (they were so out of touch with reality these days this was the first chance either of them had had to see it), came to a close and the credits began to roll the lights on the baby monitor began to flicker and the baby began to grumble.

Neela sighed and nudged Ray,

"Ray."

The only answer was a grumble. She stifled a laugh; like father, like daughter.

"Ray."

She turned to see that he was as asleep as their daughter had been a few minutes ago. With a smile she shifted away from him, removing the arms that tightened around her as she stood.

"Wh-?"

"Nothing, Ray, go back to sleep."

He shifted and rolled over, face into the sofa's cushions. She left the room and headed up to the baby's room.

"Now," she said, picking her daughter up, "what's the matter then?"

She stopped crying the moment her mother picked her up and started to smile. Neela smiled back; everyone might say that her daughter looked just like her with that hair and those eyes, but she knew that she had her father's smile.

"Ah, bored then. Well, let's go and wake Daddy up." she headed back through to the lounge, talking all the way, "Did you know he fell asleep in the middle of Casino Royale? In the middle of a James Bond movie? Your Daddy is a very silly man, he is. And once we've woken up your Daddy we can get you put back to be bed and then-"


End file.
